


Beautiful

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [71]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Drabble, Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, POV Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15048542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek Drabble based off the words beard, linger and rain.  Also with the added theme of Magic.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. This week we have the addition of Theme Week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/175243390769/todays-words-for-the-sterekdrabbles-challenge)

Stiles lingered on Derek’s porch and watched as Erica and Boyd drove off. The rain pattered against the roof, and mist was curling along the edges of the trees. It was peaceful and Stiles wasn’t ready to call it a night as Derek stepped closer to him.

“Want to see something cool?” Stiles asked, still looking out into the trees. 

“Yeah,” Derek said, voice soft.

Stiles flicked his hand in Derek’s direction, then turned to face him. Flowers worked their way through Derek’s beard, and Derek’s eyes crinkled when he smiled.

“Beautiful,” Stiles said as Derek reached for his hand.


End file.
